This Is My Town
by GleeGirl95
Summary: My version of Twister Part 3. One Shot. Song-fic. Story better than the lack of summary.


**Chapter 1**

**AN: This popped into my mind after watching Twister episode. Starts right after London gets found. The song is My Town by Montgomery Gentry. I had to change a few words to make it fit in with the story. ****REVIEW.**

**Cody's PoV:**

"I can't believe that man has the right to do that!" Bailey yelled marching up to what was once her house. I followed behind and her parents behind me.

About twenty minutes ago the town court had called a mandatory meeting. We all thought it had something to do with the tornado that had come though but the mayor had announced that Mr. Tipton had bought the town. Mr. Tipton was going to build a plastic bag factory. The town had no money to fight it. Luckily, the Pickett's farm and most of the rest of the people lived out of town but Bailey was still furious. London didn't like it either because she said that the Picketts (although she called them Pickles) would have to move into her room. She was hiding it but I knew she cared about Bailey and her family.

Most of the people's shops and the town hall were in town. The damage to the shops was small. Some had a few windows broken and others had the roofs or walls caved in. Still the town stood. She told me that this was the town she grew up in and she wasn't going to sit around and watch it get torn down. I could tell her parents were angry too but they kept it inside so they wouldn't encourage Bailey to do something rash. The bull dowser would be here in two and a half hours.

"Bailey, it will be okay." I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"No, it won't!" She said spinning so fast that I had to pull away my hand. "My town is about to be destroyed and I can't do anything!"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." I said, although I hoped she wouldn't.

Her eyes lit up.

"That's it!" She squealed, kissing me on the cheek. "Cody you're a genius!"

She spun and started running off.

"Where are you going?" I yelled.

"Just trust me. Bring everyone to town in about two hours." She yelled before rounding the corner.

**Bailey's PoV:**

I ran as hard as I could towards his house. I knew he wouldn't want to talk to me but I had to have help and he would do it for his town.

I got up to his door and banged.

He came to the door with a scowl on his face.

"What!" Moose barked.

"You mad about the town being demolished?" I said with a sly grin.

"Yeah, everyone is." He said rolling his eyes.

"I got a plan." I said.

His eyebrows went up. "I'm listening." He said smiling arrogantly.

**~HALF AN HOUR LATER~**

I saw the bull dowsers coming down the road towards town. Most of the town was sitting in the farther back of the town to watch the demolish of the first building.

The town consisted of less then ten buildings. The very first thing you saw was a rusty tractor with a 'For Sale' sign on it. The courthouse sat in the very back middle of the road, splitting the road into two roads going around the side of the courthouse. Beside the courthouse was the remains of a pale-blue water tower. A closed mill sat on the river on the right side.

As the bull dowser came closer I saw Mr. Tipton driving it. He stopped just at the edge of town. He got out and sniffed the air and said, "I love a good bull-dowsing." He got back in. there was a loud honk the opposite way. The whole town spun.

Coming down the road was an old, rusty truck, with Bailey standing in the cab of the truck, followed by people on horseback and then a huge tractor and then a whole lot of other tractors and farm equipment. Everyone in the group were teens. On there tractors and horses had signs that read, "Go back to your town and leave ours alone!", "Go away! You have enough factories!"and on the grill of the truck the sign said in big letters, "**THIS IS MY TOWN!**". As the group got closer we heard music start playing out of the stereo of the truck and we heard Bailey singing, with an electronic megaphone.

**There's a for-sale sign on a big ol' rusty tractor**

She pointed at the old tractor at the beginning of town.

**You can't miss it it's the first thing that you see**  
**Just up the road a pale blue water tower**

She pointed at the place where the tower used to be.

**With I love Jenny painted in bright green**  
**Hey that's my Uncle Zeke there by the courthouse **

She waved to a man in overalls, sitting by the flagpole. He smiled and waved.

**He'll be lowering the flag when the sun goes down**  
**And this is my town She gestured around at the buildings.**  
**Nah na nah nah nah**

**Yea this is my town**

**Nah na nah nah nah**

**[Chorus]**  
**Hey where I was born**  
**Where I was raised**  
**Where I keep all my yesterdays**  
**Where I ran off cause I got mad**  
**And I came to blows with my old man**  
**Where I came back to settle down**  
**This is where they'll put me in the ground**  
**This is my town**  
**Nah na nah nah nah**  
**Yea this is my town**  
**Nah na nah nah nah**  
**This is my town**

I glanced at Mr. Tipton. He seemed mad and embraced, probably because a sixteen-year-old girl is standing up against him. What Mr. Tipton didn't see but I did is what Bailey was giving her town that they'd thought they lost when they announced that there town was taken away. Hope, Pride and Courage to stand up.

**There ain't much going on here since they closed the mill**  
**The whistle still blows everyday at noon**  
**A bunch of us still go down to the diner**  
**Wonder if that interstates still comin' through**  
**Come the Sunday morning service at the church of Christ**  
**There ain't an empty seat to be found**  
**And this is my town**

**Nah na nah nah nah**

**Yea this is my town**

**Nah na nah nah nah **

By now the truck had stopped about 15 feet from the bull dowser. The horseback riders lined up beside the truck, still on their horses, but a few inches behind. The large tractor parked behind the truck. Then the littler tractors and farm equipment fell into line beside them.

**[Chorus]**

**Well I bought and painted up that rusty tractor**  
**You can't miss it its sitting right there in our yard**  
**The county came and took that water tower**  
**And that's Jenny with a baby in the car**  
**We're off to Sunday service at the church of Christ**  
**And if we want a seat we better leave right now**  
**And maybe later me and my old man will show you around**  
**Our town**

**Nah na nah nah nah**

**Yea this is my town**

**Nah na nah nah nah**

**[Chorus]  
Hey where I was born  
Where I was raised  
Where I keep all my yesterdays  
Where I ran off cause I got mad  
And I came to blows with my old man  
Where I came back to settle down  
This is where they'll put me in the ground  
This is my town  
Nah na nah nah nah  
Yea this is my town  
Nah na nah nah nah  
This is my town**

Bailey jumped out of the truck cab and stood a few inches in front of the bull dowser and looked up at Mr. Tipton with detest and hatred.

"You _**are not**_ going to destroy **my town**!" Bailey yelled through the electronic megaphone.

Mr. Tipton laughed like she told a funny joke.

"You really think little old you can stop me? Where's your reinforcement?" He said chuckling.

Bailey's parent's stepped behind her. Her dad put a comforting hand on her shoulder and her mom crossed her arms. Her mom said, "Their right here."

"Oh, no! I'm quaking in fear." Mr. Tipton said in mock fear." Who else you got?" He said challenging.

"Me!" I said walking up to my girlfriend and slipping my arm around her waist.

"Wow! Not entertained yet. Who else?"

Most of the town shouted, "ME!" and came to stand in between Bailey's parents and the truck. When there wasn't room in between the town stood tight on the side.

"Ha! I can still take away your town. So ya'll better move before I run you over." He smiled creepily. "Unless you've got someone else in your hic town to stand up for you."

Bailey bawled her fist and was about to step up to Mr. Tipton when someone stepped in front of her, making her drop her hand to her side, her mouth drop open and her eyebrows shoot up.

"I will stand up for her,...daddy." London said.

His mouth dropped and his eyebrows knit in anger.

"Londy, how could you? You're my own flesh and blood!" He yelled.

"Daddy, I love you but,..." She gestured towards us. "there my family too."

"I had no idea they meant so much to you. Alright, if it's that important to you I won't destroy the town." He said.

There was a giant "Yeah!" and a few sighs of relief. The bull dowser turned around and headed off.

Bailey turned to London, " London, thank you for caring so much about my town." Bailey leaned down and hugged her, which London swatted off.

"I don't I was just worried the whole Pickket clan was going to come to the boat and swat in my cabin." She said waving it off.

There were, "Sure" 's and "Yeah right" 's from the group as we all gave her a group hug.

She smiled and hugged back.

* * *

That night Kettlecorn had a party to celebrate their town not being demolished. They even invited Mr. Tipton.

The party was in full swing. There was a slow song so I pulled Bailey aside but her dad came walking up.

"You. I have something to say to you." He said

"Ye…yes, Mr. Pickett." I said stuttering.

"Call me Clyde." He hugged me so hard I thought I lost all feeling in my chest. He set me down.

"You tried your darndest to save our town and I can't think of anyone better to be my little Bailey's boyfriend." He said trying not to cry.

"Wow. Thank you. That really means a lot, Mr. Pick….uh….Clyde." I said.

Bailey grabbed my arm and turned my attention back to her. "But Cody, we still can't be together, we got our town back but what I'll cost to fix the house…. I can't afford to go back to the boat."

"Malarkey!"

We turned to see Bailey's Grammy get up out of her chair.

"Your awake!" Bailey's mom yelled.

"Your alive!" Zack yelled receiving glares from the Pickett family and me.

"I thought she was a wrinkly cushion." He said. " I sat on her for three hours." He mumbled under his breath.

"Bailey, Come here." Her Granny beconed her over.

Bailey walked over and took the old woman's hands.

"Bailey, I want you to go back on that boat with this handsome young man." Bailey looked back at me and smiled. "And see the world!"

"I wish she could, Grammy, but we can't afford it." Her mom told Grammy Pickett.

"Of course we can!" She said as she walked back to her chair and got a tin can from under it the she came back to us. "I've been saving this for a rainy day but I guess a windy day will do just as well."

I looked over her shoulder as she opened the box. Both our mouths droped when we saw the money.

"Look at all this money!" Bailey said bringing out a wad of cash.

"That's what you use that can for? I….I thought you had it under the chair cause…oh, well never mind." Bailey's mom said.

"Yeah it kept you from sticking your noses in there, didn't it?" She said.

"Thank you, Grammy." Bailey said handing the can off to her dad and then hugging her Granny.

"Well, Bailey, it looks like your gonna go back on that boat after all." Clyde said.

"Cody, I can't believe it." She said smiling.

I hugged her as hard as I could. Then when we pulled back I looked into her soft brown eyes. We looked around nervously.

Zack got tired of waiting and said, "Are you gonna kiss her or are we going to have to wait six months again?"

I turned back to my girl and I kissed her. Her lips were soft and sweet. It was over far to fast but seeing her smile was worth it.

* * *

We spent two more days in Kettelcorn, helping with the clean up and then we got on a train to bring us to the S.S. Tipton.

I was looking ahead, thinking about the boat, when I felt something heavy on my arm. I turned to see Bailey's head on my shoulder, fast asleep. She grabbed onto my arm and twisted so she had her head on my chest. I pushed the armrest up and brought her closer and I put my legs up as far as they could go. I grabbed a blanket from the compartment above me and spread it across us. She turned so her whole head and part of her chest was on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head.

"I love you, baby." I said.

I closed my eyes and I hear her mutter sleepily, "I love you, too."

**AN: REVIEW.**


End file.
